New Beginning
by DJ360X
Summary: After winning the fourth Great Ninja War Naruto and Sasuke's final battle was a clash of wills and ideals which had killed them both but, due to unforeseen circumstances Naruto and Sasuke will get a second chance at life but, it will not be the same life these two onced lived
1. The End

Naruto and Sasuke laid right next to each other both were losing blood fast they had won the war and they could have went home but a slight disagreement between ideals was what caused them to fight for thier last time for enternity.

"Ya know... you're a...jerk Sasuke."

Naruto said weakly.

Sasuke despite both him and Naruto were dying he couldn't help but feel happy... happy enough to be casual with his friend.

"Yeah I'm the worst."

Sasuke said as he coughed up some blood.

"I would have Kurama heal the both of us but both me and him are tapped out of chakra."

Naruto said as he placed his hand on his stomach.

"You and that fox...he was a crutch you know that right Naruto."

Sasuke said as he struggled to turn his head towards Naruto.

Naruto wanted to retort but he knew in someway Sasuke was right.

"Yeah he was... still kicked your butt ya idiot."

Naruto said as he tried to hit Sasuke.

"Oh yeah right our arms got blown off...ha ha ha ha!"

The jinchuriki laughed.

Naruto and Sasuke vision slowly started to to fade out.

"Hey Naruto I think I'm about to die."

Sasuke said as he was slowly losing grip to his last grips of life.

"Yeah...me too."

Naruto said as he closed his eyes so he could wait for his final seconds to be up.

"Good night...jerk."

Naruto said as he faded into oblivion.

"Night you loser."

Sasuke said as he soon had expired alongside Naruto.

The two destiny children were now dead their clash of wills and ideals had soon ended in their simultaneous deaths.

"I see that the difference in their ideals had finally killed them both."

Hagoromo had opened a portal from his realm and he stood above the two corpses.

"Well at least you two bonded afterwards."

Said the sage as he was about to leave he felt something.

"Was that?."

Hagoromo turned around to inspect the two bodies and he had saw that Naruto had held a rather big spark of life left in him while Sasuke on the other hand was just a second or two from truly dying.

"You know what Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha...as a reward from stopping my mother I shall Grant you both a new life in a...rather interesting plane of existence..to be honest I have no idea what's in it... Naruto since you were still able to cling to good portion of your life force you can keep you're memories however your friend Sasuke he won't remember his past life but he will remember your friendship and I can fill the gaps of his memory with ones of the newer dimension...thank you...and enjoy your newer desirable lives."

Hagoromo opened a portal imder Naruto and Sasuke and the two almost lifeless teen's fell in.


	2. The Beginning

(Hokage Mansion)

(Nursery)

Naruto shot up and he started panting

"Naruto whats wrong!"

Kurama said as he quickly put up his guard

"(Naruto nothing just had an nightmare I'm good..it felt so real.. Sasuke and I had died)"

Naruto said.

Kurama to a breath of relief.

"Good go back to sleep it is not time to get up."

Said the fox.

"(Okay Mom)"

Naruto said sarcasticly

So the fox cub cuddled next to the blond toddler and they both closed their eyes.

Kurama and Naruto both shout back up again and this time they screamed.

"What the hell why am I a fox cub!"

Kurama said as he was in shock.

"(Why am I a baby!)"

Said the toddler

"You're a toddler...grr my voice its so...high pitched and why am I not sealed in you?"

Naruto scratched his head.

"(What happened?)

"Naruto."

A mysterious voice called out

("Who was that.?")

Naruto said as he turned around.

And he was shocked at who he saw

"You okay sweetie."

Kushina said as she picked up the blond toddler

Naruto was in awe

("M..mom)" "mommy."

Said the toddler.

"Yes sweetie mommy is here now."

Kushina.

"And Daddy is here too."

Minato walked into the room.

Naruto was still in shock, not only was he now.a toddler his parents are alive.

Kushina picks up naruto and cradles him.

"Its okay mommy is here for you don't cry besides you don't want to wake Sasuke up."

Naruto eyes widened.

"(Wait Sasuke!)"

On the far end of the crib Naruto saw familiar looking toddler with dark hair who was sleeping peacefully.

"(He's a baby too okay there is something seriously wrong with all of this.")

Naruto said to Kurama.

"I know."

Kurama replied.

Kushina turned to face the fox cub

Oh, Kurama you're awake too, do you need to use the litter box?

"What!"

Kurama said angrily

Naruto snickered

"Okay calm down you're too cute to be mad Mr.Foxy"

Kushina rubbed the fox cub head

"I am an all powerful demon fox I refuse to be treated like an low rate house pe..."

Before Kurama could finish his sentence Kushina started to scratch behind Kurama's ear the fox cub started to purr so he rolled on his back and Kushina started to rub his stomach only for the fox cub to purr even louder

"Ha ha ha ha ha."

Naruto begin to laugh

Kushina then started to rub the whisker marks on Naruto's cheeks only for him to start purring.

Kushina giggled.

"Now Kurama it's your job now to comfort Naruto, he is your jinchuriki so we need you to care for tonight while we sleep."

"Fine."

Kushina keep kissed her child

Good night Naruto.

Kushina placed Naruto back into his crib.

"(Whats going on?)"

"I think we travled to an alternate timeline but who did it?."

Kurama said

"(We went back in time?)"

Naruto asked

"No, more like an alternate universe."

Said the fox cub

"(So, ...we have a do over.)"

Said the toddler

Kurama started thinking.

"Yeah we kinda do."

"(And it's not the.."{Yawn}" infinite tsukiyomi thing...right?)"

Naruto asked.

Kurama looked out the window.

"No, there is no sharigan reflected on the moon."

Kurama said as he soon yawned too.

("Hey let's figure this out in the morning alright")

Naruto said as he soon fell into a peaceful sleep.

"Yeah."

Kurama said as he also fell asleep.


	3. Change is Weird

(7:00 AM)

Both Naruto and Kurama woke up feeling refreshed but still hold some questions about their new surroundings.

("So this isn't a dream?")

Naruto asked the fox the was next to him.

"Apparently this is reality."

Said the fox cub.

("I feel weird")

"What kind of feeling is it?"

Kurama asked Naruto hoping that something serious isn't about to happen.

"Dunno."

Naruto said out loud.

"You can talk?!"

Kurama said surprised.

("Yeah it's weird I can talk right in my mind and you can hear me.")

Naruto explained to the fox.

"I see so it's like you're actual baby body has limited motor skills developed so your speech skills are not up to par yet."

Kurama said to the child.

("What?")

Naruto said dumbfounded.

Kurama sighed.

"You talk like a baby on the outside, but you can talk like your older self on the inside."

Naruto looked at the tailed beast dumbfounded

Kurama sighed again.

"Little Naruto outside, Big Naruto inside."

Said the fox.

"Ohh."

"You have the IQ of baby so this transition should feel natural."

Kurama said.

("Hey shut up!!")

Naruto then babbled angrily at Kurama.

"Someone seems active this morning."

Minato said as he walked into the room.

("It's my dad.")

"Daddy."

Naruto called out to his father.

"Hey my little Naru-sun."

"Ha ha ha ha ha Naru-sun.!"

Kurama roared with laughter.

"Meanie Rama!"

Naruto said to his tailed beast.

"Come on Kurry pie you're going to your litter box before we have breakfast remember when you peed on the floor yesterday."

("Ha ha ha ha ha ha!!")

Kurama growled.

Minato lowered the crib gate and Kurama jumped out the crib and he went to the kitchen.

"And we cannot forget your friend Sasuke.".

Minato picked up the black haired toddler, the child started to stir himself awake.

"Come on you two let's eat."

Minato walked to the kitchen and he placed Naruto and Sasuke next to each in their respective highchairs.

"That was fast...did you change them Minato?"

Kushina asked her husband.

"Whoops I did not...you wanna help me change them."

Minato asked hoping he didn't have to change two diapers in one sitting.

"Can't you see I'm cooking."

Kushina said.

Minato sighed and he accepted his defeat and he carried the two toddler's to the nursery.

("Hey I don't need to wear diapers at all")

Naruto said.

"You're a baby, you do need diapers."

Kurama said as he followed Minato to the nursery.

Once the father made it to the nursery he carefully place Naruto and Sasuke on the changing table.

"Let's start with you Naruto."

The blond baby blushed

Minato pulled apart the snaps that kept the bottom half of Naruto's pajamas closed and he untaped the diaper.

"Jeez Naruto you were really wet I'm glad your diaper kept everything from leaking out."

Minato said as he removed the dirty diaper from under Naruto.

"Don't worry I won't laugh."

Kurama said as he turned around and snickered

Minato then threw Naruto's wet diaper away and he sprinkled the toddler with baby powder.

"(This stuff feels nice)"

Naruto said.

Minato put his child in a new diaper and he stood Naruto on the floor.

"Okay Sasuke your next."

Minato said as he started to change the other toddler's diaper.

("You didn't see that.")

Naruto said as he blushed.

"Naruto you're a baby now I won't hold it against you...maybe."

Kurama turned around and he lightly snickered.

"(Yeah whatever you say...Kurry pie.)"

Naruto said.

Kurama sighed

"I deserved that.

"And we're all done."

Minato said as he scooped up Naruto and Sasuke carrying them both to the kitchen.

Once the blonde man made it back in the kitchen he placed the toddler's in their respective highchairs again while his wife Kushina placed two small bowls of oatmeal with scrambled eggs mixed in.

"Could you feed them, I don't want the kids to make a mess."

Kushina asked her husband.

"Of course."

Minato grabbed the two spoons that we're dipped in the oatmeal bowls and he started feeding the two children.

("Mmmm this is kinda good.")

Naruto said.

"Hey what do I eat?"

Kurama said.

"Oh I almost forgot I need to prepare a meal fit for a "All powerful tailed beast" of your caliber."

Kushina said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Finally getting some respect around here."

Kurama said.

"Kushina placed a bowl with it being labeled Kurama in front of the fox and she poured dry kibble into the bowl.

"What is this!!"

Kurama demanded.

"It's a new type of cat food, try some it's roasted rabbit flavor."

Said the red haired mother.

The fox cub was reluctant at first but he took a bite of the kibble bits and it was delicious.

"This stuff ain't half bad."

Said the tailed beast as he continued to eat his food.

Kushina smiled.

"Glad he likes it."

Minato continued to feed the kids until Sasuke turned his face away.

"You finished Sasuke?"

Minato asked.

The baby nodded.

"I'll clean him up while you finish feeding Naruto."

Kushina said.

Minato dipped the spoon into Naruto's bowl to find it empty.

"Did I feed Naruto all of his oatmeal?"

"I guess you did."

Kushina said surprised.

"Moe moe."

Said the child.

"And he's still hungry?"

Minato said.

"Give him the rest of Sasuke's."

Kushina said

Minato fed Naruto what was left of Sasuke's bowl of oatmeal.

"He ate all of Saskue's oatmeal too.'

Minato was surprised at his son's new found appetite.

"His appetite got bigger in the span of a night?"

Kushina said.

"That's weird because he use to barely eat half his food much less the whole thing."

Minato said.

"Well I'll be happy to cook more for my baby."

Kushina said happily

After breakfast Minato took the two toddlers to the living room and her put them in a playpen in the middle of living room.

"Alright you two stay here and play with your toys while I enjoy my only day off."

Minato sat on his recliner and he switched on the TV.

"Nawudo chu chu."

Naruto turned to see Sasuke holding a toy train in front of him.

"(Uhhh)"

Naruto was at a loss for words.

"What's wrong with you?"

Kurama jumped into the playpen.

"Kitty!"

Sasuke hugged one of Kurama's tails.

"Why are you acting so weird for?"

The fox cub asked

("Is this the real Sasuke..is any of this real?")

Naruto asked

"Yeah I been trying to check and see for the usual genjutsu discrepancies and there's nothing... Naruto we're stuck here all of this is real."

Said the fox.

("At least our old world is safe.")

Naruto said.

("But then is this the real Sasuke?")

Naruto askef the tailed beast

"Try talking to him."

Kurama said.

"Sake."

Naruto called out to his friend.

"Nawudo..we pway chu chu."

Asked the toddler.

"(It's working he understands me.)"

Naruto said.

"Don't stop now keep talking to him."

Kurama said.

"Sake...wad ou do?"

Naruto said unable to speak what he's thinking.

"Me ead an den me sweep an den Sake an Nawudo had ead big chocwite monstew bud Nawudo daddy ged me upsie."

Said the toddler as he was explaining his exciting dresm to Naruto.

"(That didn't help)"

Naruto said.

"I think the best course of action is to accept this new life."

Kurama curled up in the corner of the play pen.

"(Can I really accept this new life.)"

Naruto said to himself.

Sasuke looked at his friend and somehow he knew Naruto wasn't feeling right so the toddler made his way over to Naruto and hugged him.

"No cwy Nawudo."

Sasuke said as he was on the verge of tears himself.

"(Wait crap don't cry!)"

Naruto said.

"Just play with him."

Kurama suggested as he curled back up into what looked like a ball of fur.

"Pway t..t t...chu chu."

Naruto finding himself unable to say trains.

Sasuke perked up Naruto finally wanted to play with him.

"Pway pway!!"

Sasuke said as he got up and slowly made his way to where he had left his train at and he brought to where Naruto was sitting at.

Naruto grabbed the train and he started moving it along the floor.

Sasuke giggled as he went to grab another train and he started pushing his along the floor too.

Kushina walked into the living room to her husband asleep on his recliner and to see the two babies were playing with each other.

"Aww my heart cannot take this much cuteness."

Said the red haired woman as she sat down to watch the children at play.

"(Not gonna lie, this is kinda nice.)"

Naruto murmured.

"Huh?".

Kurama rose his ears up.

"(Nothing)".

Naruto squeaked as he slightly blushed.

"Whatever."

Kurama laid back down.

A few minutes later Naruto eyes started getting heavy and slowly dozing off.

"(Why am I so tired...I barely did anything today.)"

Naruto said to himself.

{Yawn}

Naruto turned to see Sasuke had laid himself on the floor and the toddler had fell asleep almost instantly.

("I refuse to sleep this early I may be a baby on the outside but I'm still me on the inside)"

Naruto declared but his efforts proved useless because he quickly fell asleep.

"Naruto."

"Naruto wake up."

The blonde toddler opened his eyes to reveal himself in a all white room.

"(Where am I?)"

Naruto shouted hysterically.

" Calm down I am here to answer some of your questions."

The voice calmly addressed the blond toddler.

Naruto looked at figure before him to reveal Hagoromo.

("Hey I remember you.")

Naruto sat himself up into a sitting position.

"Hello again Naruto how are you enjoying your rebirth so far."

Said the deitiy.

"(I don't like it! send me back!)"

Naruto demanded.

"Was it that bad."

Hagoromo asked the child in front of him he could have sworn he put Naruto in a safer world.

"(No it's everything i ever wanted but it's not my world.)"

the toddler thought to himself

"(Why am I here in this place anyways?")

Naruto asked the deitiy.

"Well think of it as a reward for sealing away my mother."

The deitiy gave Naruto a slight bow.

"(Reward?)"

Naruto quoted.

"Yes I brought you and your friend Sasuke Uchiha back alive."

Hagoromo assured to Naruto.

"(Then where is Sasuke...my Sasuke?)"

Naruto queried.

"You were playing with him just earlier...but."

The god trailed off.

"But?."

Naruto repeated.

"His way of thinking is dangerous and in order for me to give him a good life I had to the memories of his past life and I had to construct memories of the new plane of existence for him however I did leave the friendship he did have for you."

Hagoromo explained to the child.

"(That explains why Sasuke couldn't hear the inside me.")

Naruto confirmed that his theory was right Sasuke did lose his memory.

"Well if that's all you have to ask me I shall take my leave then."

Hagoromo stated.

"(Wait! I have one more question.)"

Naruto shouted.

"What is it?"

The deity asked.

"(What about everyone else back in my original world, are they here too?)"

Naruto questioned the deitiy

"The history of your original has not changed except that you and Sasuke had died fighting each other in you two's final battle...but in this world history is different...some people were born in a different generation...some just like we're reborn but not by me and other people made different decisions in life for the better to make a relatively peaceful world."

The deitiy said in a cryptic manner.

"(What does that mean?!)"

Naruto begged for a more clear answer.

"Just know in this new world you will not have to suffer as much as you did in your other world and that when something does happen it happens for a reason."

With that said Hagoromo opened a dimensional portal and he left Naruto in his lonesome.

"Time to wake up Naruto."

"Come on time for you to get up."

"It's lunch time."

Naruto opened his to see his father was carrying him.

"Hey sleepy head glad to see you awake"

Minato placed Naruto in high chair and he placed a small bowl of cut up ramen in front of the toddler.

"It's your favorite."

Minato cooed at the child.

"Wamen!!"

Naruto was about to place his hand in the bowl but the bowl was quickly pulled away from him.

"Hold on let me feed you."

Minato suggested as he got a spoonful of the cut up ramen and he held it up to Naruto.

"Have you started lunch yet?"

Kushina asked as she walked into the kitchen carrying Sasuke and and a blue diaper bag.

"Yeah...is Itachi on his way?"

Minato asked.

"Yeah he should be here..."

{Knock Knock}

"Now... he's here now."

"(ITACHI!!)"

Naruto shouted.

"(WHAT!!)"

Kurama rushed into the kitchen.

"I'll let him in he'll probably want a snack."

Kushina handed Sasuke to her husband and she went to the living room to answer the door.

A few seconds later Kushina came back into the kitchen with a young boy following behind her.

"Tachi!"

Sasuke toddled his way to his brother.

"Hi Sasuke."

Naruto and Kurama were in awe because the Itachi that stood before them was not the same adult had died in their old world but instead a five year old child.

"You two are so adorable!"

Kushina cooed at the Uchiha boys while hugging them both.

"I'm not a baby no more Ms.Uzumaki."

Itachi said as he giggled.

"Just cause you're five and you go to school now doesn't mean I still can't get hugs from you."

Kushina said.

"Yeah."

Said the the child as he picked up his little brother.

"You're parents let you walk here by yourself?"

Minato asked.

"Yes because Dad told Mom that I was really smart and strong so I can pick up Sasuke by myself now."

"Yeah you're are strangely mature for your age."

Minato said.

"Anyways we gotta go there's a new episode of Ninja man coming on soon and he's gonna fight Shark face."

Itachi said as the thought of a new episode of his favorite cartoon excited him.

"No matter how much of a prodigy he is Itachi is still just a kid."

Kushina said as she giggled.

As Itachi was just about to leave with his brother Sasuke started whining.

"No wan go!"

Said the toddler.

"What's wrong Sasuke?"

Itachi asked.

"Wan tay wi Nawudo!"

Said the younger brother.

"But, we gotta go home."

Itachi said.

"Waaaaaaaah!!"

Sasuke started crying he never liked leaving his friend.

"Don't worry we'll come back next week and you can play with Naruto again."

Itachi said to his brother.

"Gan?"

Sasuke asked.

Itachi nodded.

"And if you're good on the way home I can get you a tomato."

Itachi persuaded to his brother.

"Me goo."

Said the toddler.

"Sweet now let's hurry I don't wanna miss Ninja man."

Said the child as he started walking home.

"Such a nice boy."

Kushina said

"He wasn't truly by himself right?"

Kushina asked her husband.

"No I saw the genin ninja hiding in the trees."

Minato said.

"Good I mean he's a real smart kid...but he's still just a kid I wouldn't want him to go out by himself yet."

Kushina said her heart now at ease.

"(Is this what that guy meant when he said things are different here.")

Naruto said to himself.

"What guy?"

Kurama asked

"(It's a long story)"

Naruto said as his father resumed feeding him the cut up ramen noodles.


	4. Going Out

It was a warm sunny day in the Hidden Leaf Village, kids were outside playing, people was mingling, and the village were as lively and busy as ever, it was a good day for everyone except for one hokage who was stuck at work all day bored at least he had his son who really did not do much and his pet demon fox cub who was just plain way too much of a annoyance.

"Finally!"

Minato rested his head on his desk, he really disliked his job sometimes.

"What's wrong with you?"

Kurama asked the Hokage

"I finished all of my paperwork.. sometimes this job can suck."

Minato slumped in his chair.

"Then why did you become the hokage then seems like a dumb thankless job if you ask me."

Said the fox cub as he turned on his back."

"Well exscuse me for wanting to protect this village and follow my dreams."

Said the exausted Hokage

"Well that went down the drain don't ya think."

Sneered the tailed beast.

"What would you know about hard work, you just take naps all day."

Minato yelled towards the fox cub

"Yeah and I am a house pet."

Kurama pointed out.

Minato punched his desk the fox did have a good point he is just a pet

"Anyways try not to rant too loud I'm trying to sleep."

Kurama curled himself into a ball.

"That da* fox."

Minato muttered under his breath

"(Why do you always mess with him for?)"

Naruto asked the tailed beast.

(It's fun to pester with your dad he has the most funniest reactions)"

The fox cub sneered

"(Ya know what, I'm gonna cheer him up)"

"Daddy daddy"!

Naruto called out to his father

"What's up Naruto."

Minato happy that he had some kind of distraction from work.

"Uppies uppies!"

Said the toddler

"You wanna go up!"

Said the Hokage

Minato picked up naruto threw him in the air and caught him he did this about ten times before setting his son down in the playpen with kurama.

"(See he seems happier.)"

Naruto pointed out that Minato was smiling

"Lord Hokage may we come in."

Two voices said from behind the front entrance.

"You may enter."

Minato said as he adjusted himself on his chair

Kotetsu and Izumo opened the door both of the chunin ninja holding a big stack of paperwork each.

"Sir we got more paper work for you to do this batch is from the Hidden Sand Village from Kazekage Garra."

Izumo said with his usual formalities.

"I gotta say Lord Hokage there are a thousand pages worth of documents...yeah you're screwed."

Kotetsu said.

Izumo elbowed his friend.

"Izumo manners this is the Hokage."

"No no no this has to be a dream no noo!!"

Minato hunched over in defeat with tears streaming down his face.

"Hey honey I brought you lunch...you look down."

Kushina said gazing upon her sniveling husband

Minato looks up at his wife with tears and snot falling off his face.

"Kushina my love at least you bring me some good news what food have you brought me today let it be tasty."

Minato begged his wife.

"It's something real special, I spent hours preparing it just for you my darling husband."

Kushina declared as she handed her husband his bento box

Minato opened his bento box and saw nothing but kelp related food items salted kelp chips, kelp noodles, and fat free soy sauce and a kelp base teriyaki sauce.

"What is this"

Minato said as he stared at his lunch

"Remember what the doctor said, that you need to cut off all the meat that is why you always get constipated."

Kushina matter of factly

The two chunin ninja were trying hard to stifle their laughter

Kushina sent a death glare to the two chunin ninja.

"Anyways we better get back to guarding the gate."

Izumo squeaked out as he quickly left the office.

"Yeah me too, wait for me Izumo."

Kotetsu followed suit with his friend.

Minato groaned

"Lots of work to do, a lunch I can barely look at much less eat."

Kushina started getting annoyed

"Stop whining Minato and eat your lunch you might like it."

Said the housewife

"Yeah you're right."

Minato picked at his with a look of disgust

QKushina went to pick up Naruto and she placed him in his stroller and she attached a orange leash to Kurama's orange coller.

"Oh yeah and I am taking the boys out for fresh air."

Kushina said.

"Wait what?"

"Good bye."

Kushina closed the door behind her.

(Outside)

Kushina was walking with Naruto in a orange stroller while walking Kurama with his orange leash.

Naruto took the to look at his surroundings and he noticed the leaf village changed quite a bit it the village seemed a lot bigger then he remembered and it's more modern but it still had that maintained the look of the leaf village back in his original world.

"So, where are we going?"

Kurama asked the red haired woman.

"We're going to the park to relax and to have Naruto play in the sandbox.

After a few more minutes of walking the group of three made it to the park and just like Kushina said she stopped at a sandbox with a park bench in front of it.

"Okay sweetie you can play here for awhile."

Kushina placed Naruto inside the sandbox and she gave him a small bucket and pail she then pulled out a book out of Naruto's diaper bag and she started reading it while looking up from her book regularly to check on Naruto.

Naruto started filling the bucket with sand.

("Hey Kurama.")

Naruto called out to the fox.

"What is it Naruto?"

Kurama walked into the sandbox and he sat next to Naruto

"Did you notice that this leaf village is really different."

Naruto said to his tailed beast.

"Yeah I noticed this version of our village seems more advanced."

Kurama said to the child.

Naruto started thinking.

"What is it?"

Kurama asked inquiring about what has Naruto in deep thought.

"(What about our friends are they babies like me and Sasuke.)"

Naruto said to himself.

"Lady Kushina?"

Kushina looked around to to see the person that called her name.

"Oh, hello Sakura what are you up to today."

"(Wait...SAKURA!!)"

Naruto shouted surprised that he saw his teammate.

The teen walked up to Kushina and she bowed.

"No need to be so formal with me Sakura...or should I say soon to be Jonin."

Kushina said as she nudged the medical ninja.

"It's really not anything too special."

Sakura humbly replied.

"Nothing too special this is a really big thing for you and to celebrate this Me, Tsunade, Shizune, and some of the other girls are gonna take you out for your first drink."

Kushina hugged the pink haired kunoichi

"Well I'll hold you up to that Lady Kushina."

Sakura said.

Naruto was staring at the young lady in front of him.

"(Sakura...she looks the same before I died how come she's not like me or Sasuke.)"

Naruto asked not really expecting a answer.

"This is a alternate world some things are bound to be the same or very very different."

Kurama explained to the child.

Sakura noticed the child was looking at her.

"Hey Naruto you're just as cute as ever and look how big you're getting."

Sakura cooed at the child

"Sawa."

Naruto said

"Yeah it's me Sakura."

Sakura said to the child.

"Ya know Naruto has been more talkative lately"

Kushina said

"Really that's great he's growing up more and more by the day."

Sakura placed the child on her lap

Naruto stomach started growling.

"(Hey all this shock is making me hungry we got any food.?)"

Naruto said to himself.

"Hey Sakura do you feel like feeding Naruto his lunch."

Kushina asked the kunoichi.

"Of I would love to."

Sakura said happily.

Kushina dug in the diaper bag and she pulled out a bag with a small soft dumplings.

"Dumplings I bet he'll love those."

Sakura fed Naruto one of the dumplings.

"(This stuff ain't half bad)"

Said the toddler

"Num Num."

"Are you hungry Kurama?"

Kushina asked the fox cub

"I'm good I just wanna take a nap."

Kurama said.

"I swear you're just a glorified house cat."

Sakura said as scratched Kurama's ear but this made the tailed beast angry.

"How dare ou I is a demon fox!!!"

The fox cub squeaked out.

"Aww he was speaking baby talk that is so cute!"

Kushina cooed at the fox

Kurama started blushing.

{Burp}

Sakura turned her attention back to the she was feeding and she saw that Naruto had ate the entreity of his lunch.

"Naruto you ate all of your food."

Sakura said surprised.

"Yeah he's been having quite the appetite these past few days."

Kushina said.

"It just means he's growing up I guess."

Sakura said as she placed the down in the sandbox.

Kushina sighed

"Ya know it all happened right here you know that right... to think Minato and would have never been here with naruyto right now if it was not for the third hokage."

"Yeah we all miss him but he sacrificed his life for us...and for Naruto."

Sakura said.

"(Wait what did Gramps do...wait I don't feel so good.)"

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts by a slight stomach ache.

"What's wrong?"

Kurama asked with a sense of urgency

"(My stomach)"

Naruto said

"Your stomach."

Kurama repeated.

"Eww that's gross dang it I hate having a acute sense of smell."

Kurama placed his front paws on his nose

"Someone made a stinky didn't they"

Sakura said

Kushina pinched her nose.

"I can assure you that he got that from his father but let me go ahead and change him."

Kushina grabbed all of her needed supplies out of Naruto's diaper bag.

"Don't worry about this Lady Kushina allow me to change him."

Sakura asked thinking she could give the mother a short break.

"By all means."

Kushina handed Sakura all of the materials needed to change a diaper.

"(Man this is embarrassing Sakura is gonna see naked..with crap on me)"

Naruto started to sob due to the embarrassment of the situation.

"Don't cry Naruto I am gonna get you cleaned up."

Said the kunoichi as she laid Naruto down on the blanket she had placed down earlier.

"Hurry up and get rid of that thing I cannot stand the smell."

The tailed beast pleaded

"Quiet down Kurama this is not the first time this happend."

Sakura said as she went about changing Naruto's diaper.

After sakura removed the diaper she started to wipe him and she then placed him in a clean diaper whilst throwing away the dirty one in a trash bin.

"(Well I'm glad nobody else is here to see me like this)"

Naruto thought to himself.

Sakura had helped Naruto back into shorts while put some hand sanitizer on her hands

"There all done."

"Look at my clean baby!"

Kushina picked her child and she placed him on her lap.

"(Thanks...Sakura)"

Naruto babbled quietly

{Beep Beep}

There was a beeping sound coming from Sakura's watch.

"Well I should probably get going I have some work to do."

Sakura got up from the bench and she waved goodbye to Kushina

"Sawa Sawa!!".

Naruto called out to the kunoichi

Sakura turned around and she looked at the child

Naruto raises up his arms

"Aww Naruto you want a hug."

Sakura cooed at the toddler

Sakura picks up naruto lightly tosses him in the air and hugs him.

Naruto giggled

"(That was fun let's do that again!!)

Naruto babbled happily.

"Well alright it's time for me to go."

Sakura said as she placed Naruto back into the sandbox

"Bye Sawa."

Naruto said

Sakura waved bye and she left.

Kushina sighed.

"It's a beautiful day hey you two want some ice cream?"

Kushina asked both the child and the fox.

Naruto raised his arms up.

"Sure, I guess."

Kurama said as he stood up and he shook the sand off his body.

"I thought so."

Kushina picked up Naruto and she placed him back into the stroller while grabbing Kurama's leash and the group left to find a place to get ice cream.


	5. Former Enemies pt1

Naruto sat in his playpen inside the living room watching his parents run around their home.

"Did you hide your ninja tools!"

Kushina asked her husband.

"Oh crap thanks for reminding me, actually it'll be better off if you seal them."

Minato said as he rushed to another room.

"Good idea honey."

Kushina ran to the Minato's study to seal all of his ninja tools and other weapons in a scroll.

Kurama walked in to the living room and he jumped inside the playpen.

"What's going on?"

The tailed beast asked his jinchuriki.

"(I dunno they been running around like this for awhile now, it's kinda funny like a cartoon.)"

Right as the toddler finished his sentence Minato ran into the living room and he tripped himself in his urgency.

"Ow crap!"

Kushina ran inside the living room and she helped her husband up.

"You okay?"

Kushina asked worried.

"Yeah I'm good I just tripped."

"Good, now here take these."

Kushina handed her husband a bag of electrical outlet safety plugs.

"Safety plugs you don't think he mess with outlets do you?"

Minato saw his wife give him a serious look.

"Crap, he could mess with the outlets let's cover them."

Minato and Kushina split to make sure that all the electrical outlets were covered in the house.

("Are they trying to baby proof the house")

Naruto asked Kurama.

"That's strange from what I saw the house never needed to baby proof before so, it makes no sense to do it now...unless."

Kurama trailed off as he started thinking.

("Unless what?")

Naruto looked at Kurama.

"Unless their having a new kid."

"(Wait I'm gonna be a big brother, that's awesome!!!)"

Naruto babbled with excitement.

"It's just a theory Naruto take it with a grain of salt."

Kurama explained to the blond toddler.

Minato and Kushina ran back inside the living room both them had looked a little exausted.

"Is that everything so far."

Minato asked his wife.

Kushina pulled out her cellphone which had a list on it.

"Yeah the last thing we need to do is to take everything that's fragile needs to but put up in a higher place."

Kushina said to her husband.

"On it."

Minato start putting everything that was made out of glass or had anything of value away and out of reach.

"While he's doing that I'm gonna do a quick overview of the house to make sure everything is hazard free."

Kushina left the living room to begin her inspection of the house.

"They're running themselves ragged trying to make their home hazard free."

"(Yeah they are...can ya ask them why they're doing all this for?)"

Naruto asked the tailed beast.

"Yeah I will when they come back in here."

A few minutes later Kushina made her way back to the living room.

"Okay everything seems good from what I saw."

The housewife said to herself.

"Hey Kushina."

Kurama called out to the red haired woman.

"Yes what is it Kurama?"

Kushina kneeled down to the playpen.

"Why are you two trying to fix the place up for, you're not having another baby are you."

Kurama asked the Kushina which resulted in her laughing.

"No of course not, don't you remember he's coming over today."

Kushina said to the fox.

"Who's he?"

Kurama said confused.

"(Yeah who is he?")

Naruto repeated.

"Ya know it's.."

{Knock Knock}

Before she could finish her sentence there was a knock heard from the front door.

"Oh they're here already."

Kushina said as she dusted herself off and see fixed her hair

"Is that them?"

Minato said as he walked inside the room.

Kushina looked through the peephole.

"Yeah it's them."

Kushina said

"Okay we're ready right?"

Minato held his hand up.

"Yeah we're Namikaze-Uzumaki's!"

Kushina gave her husband a high five.

"(They're both so cheesy.)"

Naruto giggled.

"So are you."

Kurama replied.

Kushina opened the door there was two people who were both in their mid twenties. There was a white haired shinobi who was wearing a mask which covered his which covered his mouth and his leaf village headband covered his left eye and next to him was a brown haired women who had purple markings on her face but before Kushina could even greet them a small figure inside the house.

"There he goes."

Kakashi said.

"I got him Kakashi."

Minato quickly flashed out the room using his flying thunder god technique.

"Morning Lady Uzumaki."

Rin bowed

"Morning Lady Uzumaki"

Following his girlfriend's lead Kakashi bowed.

Kushina smiled

"Why are you two so formal just call me Kushina I feel stuck up when you call me lady or mistress."

Kakashi bowed.

"Yes ma'am."

Kushina sighed.

"Sorry about him, you know how excited he gets when he sees Naruto and Kurama."

Rin said to Kushina

It's no problem really he keeps Minato and I on our toes.

"Same here it's like we're taking a care of a living hurricane."

Said the female shinobi.

"(It's Kakashi Sensei!)"

Naruto babbled excitedely

"Aww look at Naruto he's gotten so big."

Rin kneeled down to the playpen and she picked up the child

"(Who is she?)"

Naruto was trying to wonder has he ever met this person in his old life.

"And don't think I forgot about you Kurama you grew quite a bit last time I saw you."

Rin then proceed to pick up the fox.

"Hey let go of me!."

"Aww you're just so adorable I can't help but to hug you two."

Rin placed Naruto and Kurama back inside the playoen

Kurama started pouting.

"I don't like being picked up I am a all powerful tailed beast I deserve respect and...

Before the tailed beast could finish his rant Rin pulled out a small pouch of fish shaped treats which grabbed the fox's attention

"I have a treat for you Kurama."

"Treats, I love treats."

Rin threw the treat in the air and Kurama caught it instantly eating it.

"(Hey I want something too.)"

Naruto started whining

"Don't think I forgot about you Naruto."

Rin got a piece of taffy from her ninja pouch and she tore it in half and she fed it to Naruto.

"Mmm."

Naruto really enjoyed the candy

"I hope the Hokage is not having trouble catching the kid."

Kakashi said out loud.

"Tsk tsk my dear student why would you doubt me."

Minato came back into the room with a toddler who looked strangely familiar.

The dark haired toddler ran to Rin and he began to jump up and down indicating he wanted something.

"What do you want Obito."

Kakashi said to the child

."Wan candy wan candy wan candy!!"

"No candy you already had some before we left."

Rin said to the child.

"Aww man."

Obito pouted and plopped down on the floor.

"(Wait did he say Obito, the same Obito who caused a war!.")

Naruto said shocked

"Yeah but he's a toddler?"

"Kitty!!"

Obito came running towards Kurama hoping he could pet the fox

"Nope."

Kurama jumped onto a high shelf where the child could not reach him

"Kitty kitty!!"

"Obito leave Kurama alone he doesn't want to be petted."

"Wanna pway wif kitty"

Obito said to his surrogate mother

"Well I'm sorry but he doesn't want to play."

"No faiw!"

Obito started to pout again

"Yes fair Obito now listen to your mother."

"Otay daddy."

The child said as he turned his attention to the blond baby in the playpen

"Nawudo nawudo nawudo!!!"

"(Me!)"

"He can't play like you Obito Naruto just a baby."

Rin tried to explain to the rambunctious toddler

"Nawudo pway!"

Obito started to climb onto the couch and he was preparing to jump inside the playpen but he was caught by Kakashi.

"Okay Obito time to calm down."

Kakashi held obito upside down and began to tickle his belly

"Ha ha ha ha ha!!!"

Kakashi placed sat on the couch and he placed Obito onto his lap and he gave the toddler a lollipop to keep him busy on something else instead of running around the house.

"Sorry if he caused you any trouble sensei."

Rin said as she sat next to Kakashi.

"Nah he's good, so how have you three been it's been a busy year for you all with the... adjustment."

Minato said to his former student.

"Well the Pheonix Jutsu did what you said it would do and it made him reborn from his ashes."

Kakashi said to the Hokage.

"Except he still has scars the right side of his body but other wise than that he's a perfectly healthy boy."

Rin said to her teacher.

"(Wait a Pheonix Jutsu?)"

Naruto said confused.

"Yeah I heard of that jutsu before it's a type of reanimation jutsu."

Kurama said the Naruto.

"He's a zombie!"

The toddler said surprised.

Kurama facepalmed himself.

"Obviously not, the Pheonix jutsu just like the name implies it take someone on the verge a death it cremates their body and from the ashes rises that person but this jutsu has catch it feeds off ones age."

Kurama explained this all to Naruto hoping he understood.

"(I think I get it.)"

Naruto said

"So how long will you two be gone for?"

"Just for a day Rin and I have to take care of a few things."

Said the copy ninja.

"What he meant to say was that it was date night for us."

Rin said earning a blush from Kakashi.

Minato and Kushina smiled they both remember what it was like to be young and madly in love with one another.

"You crazy kids have fun we'll take care of Obito."

Kushina said to the two young adults.

"But don't have too much fun."

Minato nudged Kakashi

"Lord Hokage please."

Rin bent down to Obito.

"Bye Obito be good and we can get ice cream when me and daddy comeback."

"Ishe cweam ishe cweam!!"

The toddler jumped for joy

Kakashi handed Minato a diaper bag and a small backpack full of diapers and some changing supplies.

"Well see you later sensei."

Rin bowed

"Bye and thanks again."

The two shinobi left.

"Hey hey!"

Obito pulled on Minato's shirt

"Yes Obito."

"Me draw me draw!!"

Obito took off his little backpack and unzipped it, he then pulled out three drawings although they were a bit messy there were drawings that resembled a flower, a red house, and a lollipop"

"Ou wike id?"

Obito asked the man in front of him.

"Like it...I love it."

"Aww is this your house."

Kushina asked the toddler

"Yeah yeah an dat flowoo cuz mommy wike dem an dat candy cuz me wike candy."

Obito proudly displayed his drawing pridefully

"Aww that's adorable."

Naruto started pouting.

"(He's not that adorable.)"

"Aww is wittle Naruto jealous."

Kurama sneered

Naruto started blushing

"(I'm not jealous he...might be dangerous still.)"

"Wook wook, me nod hewe no moe."

Obito covered his eyes thinking that he is invisible.

"Ha ha ha ha."

Minato started laughing

"Aww He's so cute I can't stand it!"

Kushina started hugging the child

"You know dangerous is not the first thing that comes to mind when I see him Naruto."

Kurama said to the blond baby

Leaned into the playpen.

"Nawudo nawudo pway pway!!"

"(I don't wanna play with you... cause you might be dangerous.)"

"Oh, they can play with the wooden blocks it's something safe for Naruto and obito can have fun too."

Kushina said to her husband

"I'll go get them I'll be right back."

Minato got the silver tin box of wooden blocks and he placed them inside the playpen with Naruto.

"Okay Obito you wanna play with Naruto."

Kushina looked Obito seeing toddler was brimming with excitement.

"Yeah me wan pway wif Nawudo!"

Said the toddler as he raised up his hands.

Kushina picked up the toddler and she placed him inside the playpen with Naruto.

"Okay you two play with the blocks."

Minato said to the children

Obito picked up a block and he stacked it on another wooden block

"Me make id reawy reawy big so me go to da moon!"

The overactive toddler continued to build up his tower.

"He sure does have a active imagination doesn't he Kushina?"

Minato say down next to his wife.

"Yeah he does."

"Nawudo mak towa big too."

Obito handed Naruto a bunch of the wooden blocks

"Naruto is not a big as you obito but you can help him make his tower really big."

Kushina said to Obito.

"Yeah yeah me help Nawudo an me be big brwudda."

Obito then got to work on building a tower for Naruto.

"That's right you can be a big brother, Naruto needs someone to look out for him when were not looking."

Minato rubbed Obito head

"(What!!)"

Naruto was shocked and kinda angry

"Ha ha ha he went from enemy to family in a instant!"

"(Shut up!)

Naruto started blushing harder he wasn't jealous, he just don't like the fact his parents are giving all their attention to the person who ruined his entire family and caused a war back in their old life.

"All done."

Obito revealed his tower which stood slightly above his actual height.

"Wow that was fast Obito."

Kushina was hoping that would have kept him busy for little while longer.

"No wan pway dis no moe wan Nawudo pway my toy."

"You're toy?"

Minato asked the child.

"Yeah my toy."

Obito grabbed his backpack and pulled out two toy robots

"Daddy ged me toy cuz me ged daddy stowy."

"Kakashi may be a avid fan of Sensei's books."

Minato explained to his wife.

"Well at least you don't read such filth right dear."

Kushina smiled at her husband but her smile hid a quiet fury behind it that scared Minato a little bit.

"Of course not."

Minato said while he was secretly thinking he would have to hide his secret collection of books.

"Nawudo pway wif wobot."

Obito looked at Kushina hoping he would get a desired answer.

"Yeah he can play with them."

Kushina rubbed Obito's this made the toddler smiled.

"(His toys are kinda cool, it sure does beat all my baby toys.)"

Naruto began to crawl to Obito hoping the child will let him play with the robot toys.

"(I wanna play with it)"

"Pway?"

Nawudo pway dis wobot me dis wobot.

Obito handed Naruto the second toy robot.

"(Maybe he's not that bad.)"

Naruto said as Obito and himself started playing with the robots.

"You're just saying that because he let you play with his stuff."

Kurama said.

("Whatever.")

After a good ten minutes of staging epic battles obito grew tired and kinda hungry

"Hey hey!"

Obito jumped up down reaching his hands towards Minato and Kushina.

"No obito what's our names."

Kushina said to the toddler.

"Uhh...Nawudo mommy?"

Kushina sighed.

"Close enough what is it?"

"Me hungwy, wan fewd."

Obito said starting to feel a little cranky from his hunger.

"What's the magic word Obito."

Kushina said to the child hoping his manners improved.

Obito started whining and stomping his feet.

"Obito that's a no no use your words."

Kushina wagged her finger at the toddler

Obito took a moment to calm himself down.

"Pwease wan fewd."

Kushina smiled obviously satisfied with Obito using his manners and not his temper.

"Yes you can have a snack."

"Yay!"

Obito raised his arms up and Kushina lifted him out of the playpen

"(Hey wait I'm hungry too.)"

Mommy...Daddy.

"I got ya Naruto."

Minato picked up Naruto and he followed Kushina in the kitchen.

Once both Minato and Kushina brought the kids inside the kitchen Kushina placed obito in his booster seat and Minato placed Naruto into his highchair.

"Alright who wants cookies."

Kushina got a white porcelain jar from out of the pantry and she got two small plates.

"Yeah yeah me wike cookie!!"

Obito bounced happily in his seat.

Kushina got seven cookies out of her jar.

"Okay four cookies for Obito since he is older."

Kushina placed four chocolate chip cookies in front of Obito.

"Yay!"

Obito took no time to start eating his snack.

"And three in a half for my little baby boy."

Kushina placed Naruto's on his highchair tray.

"(Sweet cookies)"

Naruto started eating his portion of cookies.

"Me ged juice."

Obito asked Kushina

"Of course."

Kushina grabbed Obito's sippy cup and she filled it with orange juice and she handed it to the toddler.

"Here you go obito."

"(Hey can I get a drink too.)"

"Ba ba."

Naruto babbled as he pointed to Obito's sippy cup.

"Hey Kushina can you make a bottle of milk for Naruto."

"Yeah hold on."

Kushina grabbed one of Naruto's baby bottles from the cabinet and she grabbed a jug of milk from the fridge once she filled the baby bottle she handed the bottle to her husband.

"Okay Naruto here goes some milk."

Naruto grabbed his bottle and he started to drink the milk he should feel embarrassed but yet him drinking from a bottle felt natural.

After a few minutes the two boys were finished with their snacks and they were both feeling tired.

Naruto started yawning.

"(Hey, I feel tired all of a sudden.)"

Naruto rubbed his eyes.

"Looks like it's nap time ain't it son."

Minato picked up his child and he started patting the child's back to try and help him fall asleep.

"Nawudo sweepy {yawn}".

Obito didn't want to admit that he was getting tired too.

"Looks like Naruto is not the only kid who needs a nap."

Kushina tried to pick up the child but Obito pushed her hands away.

"N n no, me nod sweepy."

Obito said as he was struggling to keep his eyes open.

"You are sleepy."

Kushina picked up the sleeping child.

"Bud me sweep me don pway wif Nawudo."

Obito was trying his best to fight his sleep but he was failing.

"Don't worry after nap time you can play with Naruto all you want."

Kushina patted the child on his back as she was trying to soothe him to sleep.

"Wen naptime all done...me an Nawudo pway ad pawk?"

Obito asked the woman that was holding him.

"Of course."

Kushina said to the child.

"Pamiss"

Kushina couldn't help to chuckle.

"I promise we'll take you to the park after naptime."

Kushina walked into the living room and she placed Obito on the couch surrounded by pillows to prevent him from falling off

Obito began to softly snore.

Kushina walked into the nursery to check on Naruto to see that Minato was sitting in the rocking chair inside the room sleeping peacefully with Naruto sleeping in his hands.

"Look at my two boys."

Kushina covered her husband and Naruto in blanket and she went into the master bedroom because she was feeling tired too.


	6. Former Enemies Pt2

Obito slowly got up and the toddler rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Hey sleepy head."

"Hi Nawudo mommy."

Obito got up and he started stretching.

"See now don't you feel better after having a nap."

Kushina said as she picked up the toddler and she started feeling around the boy's diaper.

"Oh, you're wet let's get you changed, and then we can go get Naruto so we all can go to the park like you wanted."

Kushina said as she carried Obito to the nursery.

"Go da pawk!!"

The toddler weariness faded away like it was nothing as hearing the words park gave Obito a jolt of energy.

"That's right just like you wanted."

Kushina said as she grabbed Obito's changing supplies and she left the room.

"Yay!!"

Once the mother made it to the nursery she put Obito on the changing table and she started changing the toddler's diaper.

"Nawudo mommy wen we go da pawk me pway swing?"

Obito asked the red head.

"Of course."

After throwing away the wet diaper, Kushina then put Obito in a clean diaper and she set the toddler on the floor.

"Okay time to wake up Naruto."

Kushina gentely shook the child trying to get him to wake up but Naruto still slept.

"Nawudo Nawudo ged ub ged ub!!".

Obito started shaking the crib bars.

"(What huh what's happening.)"

Naruto woke up.

"Well that's one way to get someone up."

Kushina picked up her child.

"Who's yelling"

Kurama said as he now was waking up too.

"It's just Obito I promised him that we'd all go to the park after naptime.

Kushina said to the fox as she began to change Naruto's diaper.

"Yeah yeah me an kitty an Nawudo pway ad da pawk!"

Obito started jumping up and down he couldn't contain his excitement.

("I don't wanna go to the park I just wanna sleep some more")

Naruto started whining he didn't feel like waking up yet.

"Someone's a little fussy aren't we."

Kushina said as she finished changing Naruto's diaper.

"Sweep"

Naruto said.

"Well let me get you dressed and you can sleep some more okay sweetie."

Kushina dressed her son in a orange T-shirt and white shorts with white shoes.

"Alright everyone let's go Minato should be ready by now."

Kushina started to walk out the room but she stopped and she turned to face Kurama.

"That means you too Kurama."

"Fine."

Kurama jumped out of Naruto's crib and he followed Kushina out the room.

Kushina went into the living room and she saw Minato was already dressed holding both Naruto's and Obito's respective diaper bags.

"That was quick."

Kushina said to her husband.

"You know it."

Minato replied as he winked at his wife.

"Alright one more thing before we go, I need to make some lunches for all of us, could you watch the kids Minato."

"Sure."

Kushina went inside the kitchen to quickly prepared the meals.

"We go da pawk now Nawudo daddy!?".

Obito asked with his pantiece growing thin.

"Yes we're still gonna go to the park you have to wait a minute."

Minato said to the child.

"Otay!"

Obito sat on the floor and he waited for a few seconds.

"We go now?"

Obito asked again.

"No, not yet."

Obito groaned as he continued to wait.

"We go da pawk now?"

"Not yet Obito."

Minato's patience was now starting to run thin.

"Okay boys I got everything packed and ready."

Kushina walked out of the kitchen carrying four bento boxes.

"Now we can go Obito."

Minato said to the child.

"Yay!"

Obito ran to the front door and started jumping so he could reach the door knob.

"Wait for us Obito."

Minato walked to the front door and he grabbed Obito's hand.

"Alright let's go."

Kushina opened the door and the group went outside and started walking and a short time later they had made it to the park, Kushina had decided to set up their picnic blanket on a grassy knoll with a wooden park bench and a sandbox in front of it.

"We pway now!"

Obito pleaded with the two adults.

"Hey Minato could you take the boys to go play while I finish setting up over here."

Kushina asked her husband.

"Of course."

Minato grabbed Obito's hand and he picked up Naruto.

"Wait Minato let Naruto walk with you instead we been picking him up to much lately."

Kushina said as she resumed setting up their picnic area.

Minato placed Naruto on the ground and he grabbed the toddler's hand.

"(Aww man I kinda liked being carried.)"

Naruto started toddling with his father.

"You're just lazy Naruto"

Kurama started walking alongside Naruto.

"So, Obito what do you want to play?"

Minato looked down at the older child and saw that Obito's was scanning the playground for something he wanted to do but then Obito's eyes widened he found something.

"Wan pway thewe!"

Obito pointed to the swings and he started tugging Minato's hand trying to get the man to follow him.

"Okay hold your horses we're going to the swings."

Minato let the toddler lead him to the swing set.

"(Oh cool swings I wanna go really high!)"

"Daddy daddy"

Naruto raised his arms up to Minato.

"Aww does my Naru-sun want to get on the swings."

Minato put Naruto in the baby swing and he put Obito on the regular swing next to Naruto.

"Puh me puh me!!"

Obito started flailing his arms towards Minato.

"Hold on Obito"

Minato stood between both Naruto and Obito and he began to gentely push them both on their seperate swing.

"Wheeee."

Obito started laughing gleefully.

"(This is fun, but I want to go higher.)",

"Up up!"

Naruto said gleefully.

"Sure thing Naruto."

Minato pushed Naruto slightly harder on the swing.

"Me wan go up too!!"

Obito said.

"Sure thing."

Minato moved from behind Naruto so he could start pushing Obito.

"(Hey why did you stop pushing me.)"

Naruto started whining

"Aww is Naruto is getting jealous."

Kurama teased the boy.

"(Shut up! he's gonna take my parents away again just like he did last time!!!)"

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!"

"Oh no Naruto!"

Minato quickly went to his son and he picked up the toddler and he started checking him over to see if there was anything wrong.

"You're not hurt and you don't need a change what could be the problem then."

Minato gently started rocking Naruto and this was enough to calm the baby down.

"You just wanted daddy to hold you, huh Naruto."

Minato smiled at his son affectionate actions

"Nawudo daddy me wan go up gan!"

Obito tugged on Minato's pants leg.

"Hold on Obito I need to take care of Naruto for a minute."

Minato said as he continued to soothe his child.

"Bud me wan pway!"

Obito started stomping his feet.

"Hey boys I got our area set up and our lunches are ready."

Kushina said as she walked towards Minato when she noticed Naruto was crying.

"What's wrong with Naruto?"

"I think he just wanted to be held?"

Minato said.

"Nawudo mommy me wan pway moe."

Obito whined.

"Well if you eat all of your food like a big boy then you can go play again."

Kushina grabbed the small boy's hand and she started walking back to the picnic area she set up.

"Let's go eat, Naruto it might make you feel better."

Minato started following Kushina.

"Hey Naruto."

Kurama Called out to the blonde toddler.

"(Yeah?)"

Naruto responded.

"What was all that stuff about with Obito?"

Kurama asked the child.

"(I don't know...he might take Mom and Dad away from me again.)

Naruto said.

Kurama sighed.

"I think you're overreacting Naruto."

"(Better safe than sorry.)"

Naruto started pouting.

"Whatever."

Kurama continued walking alongside Minato as he couldn't help to occasionally look at Naruto.

After the short walk back to the picnic area Kushina made Obito sit next to her as she placed a small bento box on his lap.

"Here you go Obito time to eat."

Obito looked at his bento box confused and he held it up to Kushina.

"Id tuck."

Said the toddler.

Kushina opened the bento box for the child and she handed it back to him.

"For you Obito I made you rice balls with hamburger steak filling."

Obito took no time to start eating his favorite food.

"Me wike wen Nawudo mommy make fewd Mommy make me ead veggies an me don wike veggies."

"Well for just this time only you don't have to eat veggies."

Kushina smiled as she grabbed the second bento box.

"And for you my darling husband I made you something special."

"Something special"

Minato smiled he knew his darling wife wouldn't fail him he's been sticking to his diet long enough it was time for some real food.

"That's right I got a real treat for you."

Kushina placed the bento box in front of her husband and she removed the lid to reveal the surprise lunch.

Minato's smile quickly faded as he saw that his lunch was all green his ramen noodles we're green and the broth was a dark murky black.

"Well dig in I worked hard on it."

Kushina smiled.

Minato stared at his food.

"I've been experimenting with different ways to prepare kelp and I figured making noodles out of kelp would be perfect and the broth I used kelp and octopi ink"

Kushina handed her husband a pair of chopsticks which Minato hesitantly grabbed and he dipped the sticks in the ramen.

"Kushina."

Minato studdered

"Yes sweetie?"

"I I don't think I want this..."

Before the blond man could finish his sentence he heard the shackling of chains behind him.

("Kurama you feel that")

Naruto looked at Kurama to see the fox was shaking.

"I'll be good I won't try to break out anymore."

Kurama repeated these words as he used his paws to cover his eyes.

"What was that my dear husband."

Kushina said in a deep almost demonic voice.

"I said that the food is delicious."

Minato started quickly eating the food despite the taste that was almost gonna make him vomit.

"I'm glad you like it."

Kushina kissed Minato on his cheek and and pulled out a small plastic tin.

"Okay now it's time for you to eat Naruto."

Kushina opened the small bowl to reveal the contents inside it was chopped up ramen.

"Wamen!!"

Naruto shouted happily.

"That's right baby ramen your favorite."

Kushina used a little bit of her chakra to heat up the ramen and she she grabbed a small spoon which she used to feed Naruto.

"Hey I'm hungry too."

Kurama said gaining back his nerve after his previous scare.

"I almost forgot."

Kushina pulled out a doggy bowl from her bag and she poured kibbles into the dish.

"Enjoy."

Kushina went back to feeding Naruto.

"Really kibbles."

Kurama started shifting his food around.

"You'll like it I promise it's that roasted rabbit flavor you love so much."

Kurama took a bite of the kibble and he did think it was good so he continued to eat much to Kushina's happiness.

"Good"

Kushina had saw that all of her boys were enjoying the food she had prepared it was enough for to make her smile, but she was brought out of her thoughts when she felt a tug on her shirt she had looked down and she saw Obito staring up at her with puffed out cheeks.

"Me fi Nado!!"

Obito said

Kushina stared at the child dumbfounded she couldn't understand him with his mouth full.

"Swallow your food Obito, then talk to me."

Kushina watched Obito swallow the food that was in his mouth relieved that the child didn't choke on the food.

"Me wan fee Nawudo."

Obito said to Kushina.

"It's okay Obito's I'll feed him why don't you feed yourself first then you feed Naruto."

Kushina continued to feed Naruto as she started eating some of her lunch too which was just sushi.

"Bud me big brwudda me wan do id."

Obito whined.

"(I wish he would stop saying that!)"

Naruto said frustrated.

"Having siblings is not that bad Naruto."

Kurama finished his food and he sat next to Naruto.

After a short time later everyone finished their lunches mostly everyone was satisfied except for Minato.

"Me pway wi Nawudo?"

Obito asked with pleading eyes.

"Depends on what you want to play?"

Kushina asked the boy

Naruto started pouting again

"(I don't wanna play anything with him.)"

Obito started thinking of a game to play but then an idea struck his mind.

"Tag tag tag!"

"Maybe something else."

Obito started thinking again.

"Peek a boo!"

"Yeah that sounds like a good game for Naruto."

Kushina placed a seperate blanket on the grass and she sat Naruto on it and Obito' sat in front of Naruto so he could play peek a boo.

"(I'm not gonna play and you can't make me)."

Naruto continued to pout

Kurama sighed he could beileve how childish Naruto could be.

"(Lighten up naruto)

Naruto

"(No, he's annoying)"

"Calling the kettle black Naruto."

Obito covered his face and in the eyes of Naruto he vanished.

"(Wait where did he go?)"

Naruto asked a little scared

Kurama looked at Naruto dumbfounded

"(What do you mean he's right in front of you)"

Naruto was confused

"(I don't see him)"

Suddenly when Obito uncovered his eyes to Naruto he appeared right in front of the blond baby.

"Peek a boo!"

The child yelled out

Naruto started laughing and he didn't know why.

"Aww look at them Minato they're playing with each other."

Kushina said as she squealed

"(No, I am not suppose to be having fun)"

Naruto began pouting to keep his compoy

"Someone is a bit grumpy."

Minato said to his wife.

"Well he might be sleepy we have been out here for awhile."

Kushina said.

"Yeah we have been here for awhile you wanna head back I can pack all this up real quick."

Minato said to his wife.

Obito started yawning and Naruto yawned a minute after him.

"Yeah we should head back the kids are tired."

"Bud me wan pway moe no wan nap."

Obito started tearing up he really wanted to play more.

"Yeah he needs a nap."

Minato quickly packed up everything they had brought with them and he put it all back in the basket they were carrying.

"No wan nap!"

Obito started stomping his feet but before he throw a tantrum Kushina picked the child up and she rocked him to sleep.

A short while later after everything was packed the group made it home and they put the kids to bed for their naps


	7. The Hyūga's

Trying to start writing in standard format so let's clarify something real fast

Words with quotes means a character is talking.

But the "()" mean a character is thinking to themselves

Minato was preparing for a small meeting with the head of the Hyūga clan Hiashi to talk about the affairs of Kumogakure and the sacrifice of Hizashi Hyūga. Although it had been a full year since that day had happened relations were still tense between the two nation's some of the Hyūga clan demanded vengeance for the death of their own.

All of these factors weighed down on Minato as he was sat at the head of the table in the dining room which was arranged to be a temporary meeting room.

"Are you ready for this Minato?"

Kushina asked knowing that these meetings are always stressful.

Minato sighed heavily, he didn't enjoy this meeting, the sacrifice may have prevented a war, but it has a different meaning to different people to himself he lost a friend,to the village they lost a shinobi, but to Hiashi it is something greater he had lost a brother, his family, and to someone else they lost a father.

"Yeah Kushina I'm fine, just a little worried that's all."

Minato said as he sat on his chair.

"I know that things are a bit fragile at the moment with the issues with the Hyūga and political issues with the Cloud village."

Kushina said

Unbeknownst to the two adults Naruto who was inside his playpen with Kurama whom of which was listening to the conversation.

"A war with the Cloud village but isn't that where Bee is?"

Naruto said to Kurama with their shared telepathy.

"Yes it is, but there is no telling what this conflict is about, but these affairs is something we should not mess with, leave it to the adults."

Kurama said.

Naruto got a little worried, he didn't want anyone to go to war all of his friends the ones he worked so hard to make would more likely get hurt or worse die because of this war

"Ahh ahh!!"

"Huh?"

Minato turned around and he looked at Naruto.

"I think he's trying to say something Minato."

Kushina said as she walked towards the playpen and picked up the child.

"Come on sweetie you can do it."

Kushina said as she gentely bounced her child to coax him into speaking.

"Nnnn(Why am I having a hard time talking)?"

Naruto thought to himself as he was trying to speak.

"Come on Naruto you got this"

Minato encouraged his child to speak

{Knock Knock}

"That must be Hiashi"

Minato sighed he really wanted to hear his son try to speak more words but he has to do his duty.

Minato opened the door and he saw Hiashi at the door by himself.

"Hey...where are the elders at?"

Minato asked as he was looking around his friend to find the Hyūga clan elders

"They are currently holding a ceremony for my late brother so I they will come by later.

Minato looked at his friend curiously.

"So...we can drop formalities."

Minato asked.

"For a few hours, yes."

Minato relaxed his posture.

"Good, come in a grab a seat."

Hiashi followed Minato into the living room where Kushina was still try to get Naruto to speak.

"Minato I think he just about got it."

Kushina turned around and saw Hiashi.

"Lord Hyūga."

Kushina bowed.

"It's okay Kushina we can relax for a little while."

Minato said to his wife.

"Good"

Kushina then eased up too.

"What's happening here?"

Hiashi asked

"Naruto is getting ready to say his first few words that aren't Mom or Dad."

Minato said happily.

"Nnnnoooo no no no."

Naruto kept on saying the word

"He said no."

Said the Hyūga

"I think he's trying to say something else."

Minato said.

"Nnnnoooo fiii."

Naruto said finally managing to get his words out

"No..fi..."

Minato looked at his son confused

"Minato did your child just say no fight?"

Hiashi asked.

"No fight no fight!"

Naruto repeated.

"You know what...I think he did, Kushina and I was talking about what happened and how fighting could break out."

Minato picked up his son.

"And I think Naruto picked up bits and pieces of our conversation."

"(They understood me)"

Naruto thought to Kurama.

"(You should be careful when you do things like this, people might get supcious.)"

Kurama replied warning Naruto

"Hiashi, you know things are bad when you have a baby telling you not to fight."

Minato looked at his son.

"And my little peace keeper doesn't want people to fight"

"So be it we can discuss it during today's meeting."

"Good that settles it a peace treaty sounds wonderful?"

Minato asked.

"That means we can raise our children in a better world, if this falls through."

Kushina said happily.

"We can only hope."

Hiashi said.

"Speaking of which where is your family at?"

Kushina asked.

Oh Hinata and Hanabi had to take Neji back home to change him...he had peed through his diaper on the way here.

Hiashi said as he gentely laughed.

(Wait..what!!!)

Naruto thought to himself.

"Kids am I right"

Minato said patting his friends back.

"(WHAT!!)"

Naruto was shocked at the news he had just heard.

{Knock Knock}

There was a knock heard at the door.

"I'll get it, you two continue to talk."

Kushina opened the door to see a eighteen year old Hinata with a thirteen year old Hanabi, whom of which is holding a small two year old Neji.

"Sorry that it took us a little while to get here father, Neji was a little upset."

Hinata timidly said as she bowed.

"Hinata you're too nice ,Neji wasn't upset he started running through the compound naked, after we took him out of his clothes."

Hiashi looked down upon Neji, giving the toddler a stern look.

"Is this true Neji"

Hiashi asked his nephew even though he knew the truth.

"Well Neji I'm waiting"

Neji looked down at his feet as he began shuffling them refusing to look his uncle in the eyes.

"See father he knows he did something wrong."

Hanabi said.

"(That's Neji he seems so different)"

Naruto thought to himself

"Neji if you don't tell me you're getting a spanking"

Hiashi said his usual empty threat not having it in him to spank his nephew.

Neji eyes went wide he didn't want to get spanked.

"Me do id untle."

Neji said hoping he wouldn't get a spanking.

"Now was that hard?"

Hiashi asked.

"No".

Neji said quietly.

"Good, now why did you do it."

Hiashi looked down at his nephew expecting an answer.

Neji started sobbing this caused Hiashi sighed as he rubbed the top Neji's head to put the boy at ease .

"Nevermind it's alright."

Hiashi turned his head to his eldest daughter

"Hinata take Neji"

The man asked his daughter

"Come here Neji."

Hinata motioned for the toddler to come to her, Neji ran into Hinata's arms, burying his head into the older Hyūga's chest as he started blushing.

"Aww, is someone a little shy"

Kushina cooed at Neji.

"Neji doesn't really like being the center of attention."

Hinata said as she rubbed the child's head.

"Hinata you spoil him, you know that."

Hanabi said as she sighed.

{Knock Knock}

"That's probably the elders."

Hiashi said.

Kushina went to the door to confirm.

"Yeah it's them."

Kushina confirmed

"Hinata."

Hiashi called out to his eldest daughter.

"Yes father"

Hinata walked to her father.

"Why don't you take the children to the park for a little while, so they don't be cramped in here all day during the meeting."

"We go da pawk mommy!"

Neji said excitedly.

"Yes we're going to the park"

Hinata smiled.

"You shouldn't let him call you that it might cause some confusion later on in his life."

Hanabi said.

"I don't mind that he calls me that, besides he has nobody else to call mother."

Hinata said as she sympathetically looked at the child.

"(Okay so now I'm confused)"

Naruto thought to Kurama.

"(What are you confused about?)"

Kurama asked Naruto.

"(So Neji is a kid along with me,you, Sasuke,and Obito.)"

Naruto thought to Kurama.

"(Correct)".

Kurama replied.

"(So I think the old man took everyone that died and he brought us here.)"

Naruto theorized and Kurama nodded.

"(Your theory seems plausible enough, but there's one thing we're the only ones that remember anything.)"

"(Yeah it's weird...it kinda gives me a headache.)"

Naruto scratched his head in confusion.

Hinata picked up Naruto and placed him in a stroller.

"You can come too Naruto"

Hinata said as she buckled Naruto into his stroller.

"Rama rama!!"

Naruto reached out to Kurama.

"Don't worry I didn't forget about your pet."

Hinata pulled out a leash from Naruto's stroller and she clipped it onto Kurama's collar.

"You should come with us, it's a nice day outside"

Hinata said as she gentely picked the fox up and placed him outside the playpen.

"I could have gotten out myself"

Kurama said to the teen.

"Okay you guys be careful okay"

Kushina said as she sat down beside Minato.

"We will."

Hinata bowed and turned towards the door, but before she left she saw her little sister with a disappointed look on her face.

"Would you like to join us Hanabi, I could use the help"

Said Hinata not wanting to leave her sister out of the small trip.

"I mean if you absolutely need my help...yes."

The younger sister said as she slipped her shoes back on.

Hinata bowed to Minato.

"Thank you for inviting us to your home"

"You don't have to be all formal, and no problem."

Minato said with his trademark smile.

Hinata pushed the stroller outside and she had Hanabi pick up their younger cousin and they left the house.

Hiashi sighed

"She reminds me of her mother so much."

"Yeah Hinata is so motherly for someone her age."

Kushina said her mind now in ease that knowing her child is in good hands.

[The Park]

Hinata and her small group had finally made it to the park, there were other families at the park enjoying the nice weather and overall having a pretty good time.

"Mommy mommy ou puh me on swing?"

Neji asked his mother figure.

Hinata kneeled down to Neji.

"Sorry Neji I can't I have to watch the baby but, I bet if you ask cousin Hanabi she could push you on the swing."

Neji looked at his cousin, it's not that he doesn't like her, but he didn't feel the same way about her as he does for Hinata.

"Wan mommy puh me."

Neji replied.

"Neji I have to watch the baby but you can go play with Hanabi."

Hinata said.

"Come on Neji it'll be fun."

Hanabi said as she picked up the toddler.

"Noooo Mommy puh me!!"

Neji started throwing a tantrum.

"Oh there he goes."

Hanabi said as she put the child back down.

Hinata sighed she didn't know why her baby cousin was so irrational.

While the whole scene was playing out Naruto couldn't help but to looked surprised.

"(This is Neji)!?"

Naruto thought to Kurama.

"I remember him being a bit more calm,cool,and collected."

Kurama responded to his jinchuriki.

Hinata kneeled down to the raging toddler.

"Neji I know you want me to play with you but I'm busy I have to take care of Naruto."

Neji began to get jealous.

"Nod fa, me hewe fiwst"

Hanabi giggled.

"Did he just say he was here first."

Hinata sighed

"Hanabi don't laugh, Neji is upset."

"(Wow he's a clingy kid)."

Naruto said.

"(You're one to talk, do you not remember what happened when Obito was here)."

Kurama said recalling the time Obito's came over.

"(Shut up!!)"

Naruto said to Kurama,the fox mischievously giggled.

Neji continued his tantrum trying to get the attention of his mother figure.

Hinata sighed she wanted to comfort the child but she knew she had to let him work this out on his own.

"Mommy pway wi me nod baby!!

Neji screamed the toddler had himself sprawled on the ground, kicking his feet to emphasize how displeased he was.

"I don't think I ever saw him have a tantrum this bad before."

Hanabi as she watched the scene unfold in front of her.

"He has to work this out on his own, it's hard for me to see him like this but he needs to."

"True to her word Hinata let her cousin throw his tantrum, the toddler had tried everything to get a reaction from Hinata but she didn't budge so Neji sat on the ground his tantrum leaving him exhausted.

"Are you done Neji"

Hinata asked.

Neji nodded.

"Good now can you use your words, instead of throwing a tantrum."

Hinata asked Neji.

"Yes"

Neji replied.

"Good."

Hinata said as she picked up Neji and placed him on her lap.

"Neji you know mommy is taking care of a baby right."

Neji nodded.

"And you know Naruto is a lot younger than you right Neji"

Hinata asked the toddler who of which nodded in agreement.

"So you should know that Naruto can't take care of himself like you can."

Hinata said to the boy.

"Yeah"

Neji said as he started to look down to his feet.

Hinata gentely lifted Neji's head up.

"I'm not mad Neji but you shouldn't be throwing tantrums just because something is not going your way understand."

Neji nodded.

"(I never knew Hinata was like this)"

Naruto said a little surprised at Hinata's actions.

"She's like a mother even though she doesn't have any kids of her own."

Kurama said as he jumped onto the bench.

"Wow Hinata you handled that pretty well."

Hanabi applauded her older sister.

"That's how I use to do you when you were younger Hanabi."

Hinata said as she softly chuckled.

"Whatever."

Hinabi said as she started blushing.

"Hey Neji do you want to see the baby?"

Hinata asked.

Neji nodded.

Hinata pulled Naruto out of the stroller and she sat him on her other knee.

"He baby?"

Neji asked.

"Yes you see how small he is that means he a little bit more sensitive than you are."

Hinata said.

Kurama started laughing.

"(I am not sensitive)"

Naruto said.

Neji touched Naruto's cheek.

"Ahhh" "(Stop poking me)"

Naruto tried to push Neji's hand away.

"Baby mean!"

Neji pouted.

"(I'm mean, you're the one who threw a fit just a second ago)"

Responded Naruto.

"Neji I don't think Naruto likes having hands in his face"

Hinata said as she gentely moved Neji's hand.

"Why don't you just play with the kid Naruto and just get to know him."

Kurama suggested to his jinchuriki.

("You know what...why not.").

Naruto tugged on Hinata's shirt.

"Yes Naruto."

Hinata looked down at the child that was on her lap.

Naruto pointed to the play area of the playground.

Hinata had a idea where both Neji and naruto could have fun.

"Neji do you want to help Naruto build a sandcastle."

Neji turned his head away from Naruto.

"Baby meanie"

Hanabi sighed

"He sure is stubborn Hinata."

"Baby don wan pway wi me cuz he meanie."

Neji said as he pouted.

Hinata placed both Neji and Naruto in the sandbox.

"Now Neji you love building sandcastles with mommy right?"

Hinata asked Neji.

The toddler nodded.

"Then me and you can build a sand castle only if you let Naruto play."

Hinata said hoping Neji would agree.

Neji made a extended groan but he accepted the offer.

"Otay."

"Good now do you remember how we start"

Hinata said.

"We ged a wot of sand."

Neji said as he began to pile a bunch of sand up so he could begin building the sandcastle.

"(Hey this looks kinda fun)"

Naruto thought to himself as he begins to pile the sand together he had then made his sand pile into a castle.

Hinata looked at Naruto's sandcastle and she was amazed.

"Naruto you did that all by yourself?"

Hanabi was in disbelief.

"That is one smart baby."

Hanabi said.

Hinata rubbed Naruto's head.

"He is the Hokage's child"

Neji started feeling immensely jealous that Naruto was taking all the attention away from him, so Neji started pulling on Hinata's shirt as he began to whine loudly.

"Someone's getting jealous Hinata."

Hanabi said referring to her little cousin.

Hinata looked down at Neji to see the toddler with tears in his eyes trying to grab Hinata's attention.

"Neji mommy won't forget about you but you don't have to act this way"

Hinata said to Neji which resulted in the toddler lowering his head.

"S sowy mommy."

Said Neji.

Hinata sighed she knew that she couldn't give Neji any more chances.

"That's not good enough Neji I want you to sit on the bench with Hanabi and think about what you have done."

Hinata picked up Neji and she placed him on the bench with Hanabi.

"So I guess I'm the warden."

Hanabi said a little annoyed.

"It's not like that Hanabi"

Hinata says.

"Mommy no wan be hewe."

Neji tried to plea with Hinata hoping she would let him off the hook like she usually does.

Hinata had realized that she had spoiled the baby too much to the point he formed habits.

Hinata sighed she didn't want to do this but she had to.

"Neji you're in time out right now so, no playing for five minutes understand."

Hanabi was stunned

"Did you just give him a... punishment...wow."

Hanabi had her surprise for today.

"Bud mommy"

Neji was on the verge of tears he was shocked that he couldn't get out of punishment this time.

"No buts Neji I told not to act that way and you did so now you're in time out."

Hinata said.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!"

Neji began crying he felt that Hinata didn't want him anymore and that she only wants to take care of the baby.

"Just let him cry for a little bit Hanabi he will be fine"

Hinata said as she doing everything in her power to not comfort the toddler.

"I'm impressed sis it's been one whole minute and you didn't try to comfort him."

So after a good four minutes Neji had stopped crying which had turned into nothing but mere sniffling.

"Okay Neji you can come play with us again."

Hinata motioned Neji to come to her.

Neji climbed off the bench and he ran to sandbox.

"Now Neji you know I have to watch the baby right."

Hinata said.

"Yes"

Neji replied.

"Then you remember what I said earlier."

Hinata asked Neji.

"Yes."

Neji looked down.

"Sowy mommy."

Neji said.

"Neji don't say sorry to me, say sorry to Naruto."

"Sowy Nado."

Neji said butchering Naruto's name.

"Now why don't you give him a hug"

Hinata asked.

Neji groaned but he walked to Naruto and gave him a hug.

"(Hey Kurama watch this.)"

Naruto planted a small peck on Neji's forehead.

Neji quickly shot up and started rubbing his forehead.

"Eww Nawudo kissed me!!

Neji shouted.

"Aww that just means he likes you."

Hinata said

Naruto and Kurama both begin to secretly giggle.

After Hinata had stopped giggling she said

"Now that Naruto forgives you why don't you play with him."

"Otay we pway patty cake."

Neji sat infront of Naruto and showed the baby how to play patty cake despite Naruto already knowing how to play.

"Ou pway wike dat nawudo."

Neji said.

So Neji and Naruto started playing patty cake Neji was starting to enjoy himself.

After a hour Hinata's phone began ringing.

"Hello...yes father we'll be on our way...okay bye."

Hinata hung up her phone.

"It's time to go?"

Hanabi asked.

"Yes the meeting is done."

Hinata picked up naruto and she placed him in the stroller Kurama jumped inside it and the group of five left.

(Hokage Estate)

The meeting had concluded Minato, Hiashi, and the elders had came to a agreement.

"So we can draw up the papers now and I can present them at the next kage summit."

Said Minato.

Hinata opened the door.

"We're back father."

Hinata bowed.

Neji ran to Hiashi.

"Untle untle we be hewe gan!!"

Neji asked excitedly.

"No Neji."

Hiashi replied.

"Oh...me wan pway wi Nawudo moe."

"Awwwwww you can play with him anytime you want!!"

Kushina gushed

"Reawy"

Neji asked.

"Of course."

Kushina said.

"You don't have to do that that would be too much to ask for."

Hiashi said.

"No it's fine really Hiashi."

Minato said.

"Fine."

Hiashi said.

"Mommy mommy untle say me pway wi Nawudo gan!"

Hinata giggled.

"Yes I know."

So after Minato and Hiashi shook hands the Hyūga family left.

"Alright now that's done we can relax."

Minato plopped on the couch with his wife and son.

"I know it was exausting Minato but at least we're making peace"

Kushina said.

"(You hear that Kurama, no war!")

Naruto said to the tailed beast.

"(Yeah I heard but be careful Naruto we can't always mess with things like that, it might raise suspicion.)"

"(You worry too much Kurama)"

Said the Jinchuriki


	8. The Kazekage PT 1

[The Hidden Sand Village]

[Ten months ago]

The Sand siblings were rushing to the home of of Consulellor Chiyo when they made to her house they were various different people who were crying or just there for support, the three siblings were greeted by Chiyo's brother Ebizō whom of which was holding a red haired baby who was asleep.

"Good, you three finally made it and not a moment too soon ."

Said the elderly man as he walked to the three teens.

"What happened to her, who did this?"

Garra asked.

"No one did, old age it's part of life."

Said the old man.

"You said she wanted to see us Lord Ebizō?"

Temari asked.

"Why yes she did, we should go to her now...while she is with us."

The elder man motioned for the teens to follow him down a hallway and soon they reached a door where two jonin ninja were standing guard after the old man motioned for them to move away from the door he opened it to see various people surrounding a bed most of them were crying.

"Hey sis I brought them."

Ebizō announced.

"Good, bring them over here."

Chiyo said weakly.

The three sand siblings went over to the dying woman's bedside.

"Everyone except for the Kazekage and my brother could you leave the room I need to speak to these people privately."

The two jonin escorted everyone except for the aforementioned people out the room and soon it was just Chiyo and the ones she loved the most.

"Hey kids I usually don't want my little ones to see me at my weakest but I'll make an exception for today."

Chiyo smiled.

"How are you holding up Granny Chiyo."

Kankuro asked.

"I'm doing fine, everything is gonna be okay."

Said the woman right before she went into a coughing fit.

"Easy sis you still need to tell these kids your messege."

Ebizō said.

"I know, I gotta make this quick."

The elder lady looked turned to Garra.

"Garra come here."

Chiyo motioned for the teen to come to her, Garra went to Chiyo.

"You're gonna change this village for the better, I just wish I could've been here long enough to see it."

Chiyo then turned to Kankuro.

"With me gone you're going to be the next best puppet master in our village."

Chiyo handed Kankuro two small scrolls.

"These two scrolls contain two very important puppets, treat them with care.

Chiyo then pointed to a big scroll next to her.

"And this one houses an advanced puppet technique so practice first."

"Thank you Lady Chiyo I'll carry on your legacy."

Kankuro bowed.

Chiyo then turned Temari.

"Young Lady I need you to keep you brother safe and as Concellor I now make you head of Kage security.

Temari bowed.

"Now all three of you I need a favor."

The old lady asked.

"Yes what is it."

Garra replied.

Chiyo gazed at her grandson.

"His parents died last year and my brother and I was all he had left can you care for the boy once we both pass."

Chiyo asked.

"Of course, we would be honored."

Garra said earning a smile from Chiyo.

[Present Day]

[Kazekage Study]

Garra sat at his desk, thinking back to that day as he was thinking about his meeting with the Hokage Minato Namikaze.

"Dada."

Garra looked down next to him and he saw Chiyo's grandson and his adopted son.

"Yes Sasori what is it?

The red haired toddler held up a small toy.

"Toy dance?"

The boy asked.

"I don't know how to do that Sasori, ask your uncle Kankuro and he can do it for you."

Garra said to the child.

Sasori shook his head.

"No, dada pose do id."

{Knock Knock}

"Enter"

Garra said.

Temari and Kankuro entered the room.

"So you're finally meeting the Hokage...are you sure you're for this Gaara."

Temari asked her younger brother.

"Yes, people tend to underestimate my ability as a Kage due to my age, in a way this will be my chance to prove my competence for the position.

Temari sat down the down on the couch in the office

"Is it a good idea to invite a potential threat directly to your home...we should have them meet elsewhere?"

The elder sister said concerned for her brother's safety.

"C'mon sis, you're overreacting we have been allies with the leaf for about ten years now, nothing is going to happen."

Kankuro explained to Temari

"This is a good way for us to build trust and besides I can handle things if this evening gets out of control.

Temari crossed her arms

"Well even then is now a good time to do this because we just had the death of Lady Chiyo and Lord Ebizō and we adopted her grandson in all the past few months, we should put this meeting on hold."

Temari said to her brother.

Garra was looking down at the child in his hands who stared back at him and smiled.

"The Hokage is bringing his family so I felt we should follow in his example and do the same and this will be a good time for the child to meet other people."

Garra responded.

[With the Namikaze-Uzumaki Family]

The trio was currently riding on the back of Gambunta, a summoned beast while Minato and Kushina were shielding Naruto from the glaring sun of the desert.

"It's so hot I knew we should have taken the train."

Kushina complained.

"I don't trust those metal death traps, these trains are just waiting to tip over."

Minato replied.

("I can't wait to see Garra again, if he's just like me this can be my chance to be his friend.")

Naruto was excited to see his friend

"Well we gotta be careful we don't know if Shikaku is going to make him a killing machine.

Kurama said to Naruto.

("He'll be fine.")

After a few more minutes the family of four made it to the entrance of the Village Hidden in the Sand and they were greeted by a teen in black clothing.

"Hello my name is Kankuro." The teen said as he respectfully bowed.

"I am the Kazekage's retainer."

Minato and Kushina looked at each other then at Kankuro.

"The Kazekage has a child be his personal guard."

Minato asked.

Kankuro took a obvious sigh.

"I'm not just a kid...and yes it is my job to protect the Sand village's current Kage."

Kankuro motioned for the Minato and his family to follow him.

"I hope this isn't just some prank."

Kushina whispered to her husband.

"I don't think they would allow pranks for something as serious as this."

Minato whispered back.

"(Kankuro is the real deal, we can trust him.)"

Naruto looked around him as they were walking through the village everything here is vastly different from the leaf village.

"I don't think I ever seen this place from this perspective."

Kurama was looking at his new surroundings.

The group had continued walking down the streets of the village while gaining looks from people they were passing by who were also surprised to see the Hokage in the Sand village.

After a short walk the group made it to the entrance of the Kazekage tower where they were greeted by Temari.

"Alright we're here."

Kankuro said to his sister.

"Good, welcome to the Village Hidden in the Sand."

Temari bowed

"No, need to be formal with us."

Minato said.

"Allow us to guide you inside the Kage Manor."

Temari welcomed the family inside.

"Well everyone let's go inside and this famous Kazekage I've been hearing about.

Minato said as he walked inside.

After walking through a short hallway the group reached a door to the Kazekage office life Temari opened the door Garra was sitting at his desk with a red haired toddler on his lap.

"Lord Kazekage we have escorted the visitors safely to your office."

Temari bowed.

"Sister, no need to be formal with your baby brother."

Garaa said as he stood up and he walked towards Minato.

Minato couldn't believe that this kid was the Kazekage, he had heard the Sand village's Kage was young but not this young.

Garra stood up from his desk and he placed the toddler on the floor.

"Nice to finally meet you Lord Hokage, I am what people call Garra of the Sand and you already met my elder siblings."

Garra looked down at the toddler who was hiding behind him.

"And this is the child we adopted recently his name is Sasori."

Garra extended his hand out to Minato.

"Nice to meet you Garra, I am Minato Namikaze-Uzumaki and this is my wife Kushina."

"Good to finally meet the famous Garra of the sand."

Kushina shook hands with Garra.

"Likewise Ma'am."

Garra replied.

Kushina kneeled down to Sasori to which the toddler hid behind Garra.

"Hey cutie can you tell me your name?"

Kushina smiled at the child hoping to comfort him.

"Sori"

The shy toddler said.

"Aww, he's just so adorable!,"

Kushina exclaimed.

Sasori jumped at the sudden loudness of raised his hands to Gaara as he was on the verge of tears, Garra sighed as he picked up the boy and started comforting him.

"Apologies, Sasori is still shy

around new people."

The wife chuckled.

"It's alright."

("Hey, Kurama isn't that the same guy who was in the Akatsuki?")

Naruto turned to the tailed beast.

("Yes that is him, and seeing like this is polarizing compared to when we last saw him")

"And this is our pride and joy Naruto and just like you he's an jinchuriki of the Nine tails...aka our house pet."

Minato pointed to Kurama.

"I'm not just some low rate house pet!!"

Kurama yelled Hokage.

"How peculiar."

Garra kneeled down in front of Kurama.

"Can I help you?"

The fox asked.

"How is this possible to have such a powerful tailed beast reduced to this size?"

Garra was intrigued at what he saw.

"Well long story short there was an invasion when this guy was born and Kushina and I almost died."

("Wait what!?")

Naruto shouted.

("Don't be too loud, this is our chance to find out more about this world and out current circumstance.")

"And...well, on second thought the story is too long I'll tell you after our meeting."

Minato said.

"We can talk about it during dinner."

Garra replied.

("Kurama do you know what they were talking about?")

The boy asked.

Kurama shook his head.

("No I only remember what happened in our original world, any history this world has about you and I is new to me too.")

("Ugh this whole situation is getting on my nerves")

Naruto sighed.

("Well...one problem at a time I guess...but for now let's focus on him.")

Kurama pointed his tails to the toddler hiding behind Garra's legs.

("Yeah I know he's not like Itachi or Nagato, he was a pretty bad guy")

Naruto said.

("He turned people into mindless puppets... he's not just a bad guy he's a psychopath.")

Kurama replied to Naruto.

"Well I feel like we should get this meeting underway, I have much to discuss with you Lord Hokage."

Garra said to the man.

"Yeah let's do this."

Minato replied.

"If you want I could put your son and his pet in the nursery with Sasori, it would be a good time for him to be less shy."

"Yeah that's a great idea, so our son won't be bored."

Minato replied.

"Good my brother can watch the children he's always been secretly very caring."

Garra said as he turned to Kankuro and handed him Sasori.

"Dada?"

Sasori said as he reached out to Garra.

"Wait why me?"

Kankuro asked.

Temari placed her hand on her brother's shoulder.

"Well ain't it obvious, you have a soft side."

The kunoichi teased.

"Whatever."

Kankuro said.

Kushina handed off her child and Kurama's leash to the teen and she also gave him a diaper bag.

"Everything he needs is in there and if there is any issue feel free to grab me but as long as Kurama is with him Naruto should be fine."

Kushina said to the teen.

"Got ya."

Kankuro replied as he was slightly struggling to hold everything.

Kushina looked down at Kurama.

"Don't cause any trouble Kurama."

Kushina said.

"Yeah yeah I know."

Kurama replied.

"Good"

Kushina rubbed the top of the Fox's head and she kissed Naruto.

"You two have fun."

The two Kages started walking towards the Kazekage office, but as soon a Garra took a step towards his office Sasori started calling him.

"DADA DADA!!!"

The boy called out as he started writhing in Kankuro's arms.

"Sasori I won't be long I promise."

Garra went inside his office along with Minato.

"DADA!!! WAAAAAAAAH!!!

"Great, now I gotta deal with this."

Kankuro mumbled as he went to the Sasori's room

[Sasori's Room]

Kankuro placed the two toddlers down and he closed the door behind him.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!"

Sasori continued to cry loudly.

Naruto and Kurama covered their ears due to the child's loud crying.

"Okay kid that's enough."

Kankuro picked up the child and he tried to comfort him to make him stop crying.

"Okay you two it's probably gonna be awhile before he stops?"

Kankuro said as he was desperately trying to keep his nephew quiet.

After a few minutes had passed Sasori had ceased his crying and was reduced to sniffling.

"Finally."

Said the teen as he breathed a sigh of relief while putting the toddler of the floor.

("Why was he crying for anyways

Naruto turned his head to Sasori, but the red haired toddler instantly went Kankuro.

"Sasori you can't keep being this way forever."

Kankuro placed Sasori in front of Naruto.

"Dada go."

The toddler said sadly.

"He'll be back in a minute so in the meantime just play with this kid.

"Hi."

Naruto greeted the red haired toddler.

"See look he said hi, you should say hi back."

Kankuro said to the toddler.

"H h h... waaaaaaaah!"

Sasori started crying.

Kankuro sighed as he picked up the boy and started comforting him again.

("Geez, what's his deal?")

Naruto asked.

("Your guess is as good as mines Naruto.")

After a few minutes Sasori's cries had stiffled.

"Sorry about that kid, Sasori has some issues we were still trying to figure out."

Kankuro placed the toddler on the floor.

Kankuro sat back down in his chair and he got back on his phone.

("How about I try again.")

"Hi me Nado"

Naruto said to Sasori.

"N n nado."

Sasori quietly said.

Kankuro looked up from his phone.

"Me Nado...dat Wama."

Naruto pointed to Kurama.

Sasori went back to Kankuro and he raised his hands up to the teen.

"C'mon kid you almost talked to him.

Kankuro said to the toddler.

Sasori shook his head and he continued to raise his hands to Kankuro

("This kid is weird.")

Naruto said.

("Let me try something.")

Kurama walked up to the toddler and he licked him.

Sasori was surprised.

Kurama then walk back to Naruto.

("What was that?")

Naruto asked.

("I only did it so he'll stop crying.")

Sasori walked up to Naruto and Kurama.

"P pway w w wi kitty"

The red haired boy asked.

Kurama walked up to Sasori and he lowered his head allowing the boy to pet him.

Sasori rubbed the top of the tailed beast's head and gave off a small smile.

"Soff"

The boy said quietly.

"Alright that's enough"

Kurama said as he went back to Naruto.

"Try to talk to him he's calmed down a little bit.

Kurama said to the Naruto whom he received a nod from.

Naruto walked to Sasori.

"Why sad."

Naruto asked.

"W wan dada...dada nod hew."

Sasori replied.

Kankuro lowered his phone to listen on the kids.

"Ou dada wi mine dada."

Naruto replied

"Wan dada new...nod thewe."

Sasori replied as tears started flowing from his face.

"Hey what's up with this kid?"

Kurama asked Kankuro.

"He has real bad abandonment issues but it no wonder he does his whole family is dead."

Kankuro explained.

"(They're all dead!!")

Naruto exclaimed.

"All of them are dead?"

Kurama repeated.

Kankuro sighed.

"Yeah it's crazy...his parents died during battle about a year ago and his grandmother and his great uncle died just a few months... it's a lot for a kid to go throuegh."

Kurama looked at the child then back to Naruto.

"(Dang, that's rough...but he has a new family.)"

Naruto said.

"What about you guys aren't you all his new family?"

Kurama said.

"We can't replace his actual family...this kid is truly alone so the best we can do is try to make him feel less lonely."

Kankuro picked up Sasori again and rubbed his back to soothe him

"(I won't let him be alone.)"

Naruto said as he slowly walked towards Kankuro and Sasori.

"Pway"

The blond toddler said as he pointed to Sasori.

"Come on Sasori, your daddy wanted you to play with Naruto can you do that?"

Kankuro said to the child.

Sasori looked at Naruto.

"Me pway."

Sasori said.

Kankuro placed the boy on the floor and Naruto grabbed his hand.

"Pway toy?"

Naruto asked the boy.

Sasori nodded and he went to his toy box and got out several toys of his which some were puppets.

"(He has mini puppets how does we play with them?)"

Sasori took three of the puppets and he held them up to Kankuro.

"You want me to use these?"

Kankuro said to the boy.

"Unca do id."

Sasori said.

Kankuro attached chakra threads to the toy puppets and he made them do various things to amuse the two children such as slapshtick, dances, and other humorous things afterwards Kankuro made the puppet how signaling the end of his mini performance.

"Unca gan."

Sasori asked.

"Maybe later."

Kankuro said.

"(That was kinda fun, puppets are kinda cool")

Naruto said excitedely.

Sasori tapped Naruto and he gave the toddler the second small puppet.

"Pway."

Sasori said as he made his puppet move around.

Naruto took the second puppet and he made it move around to and soon the two boys made their own little puppet show.d

(One Hour Later)

{Knock Knock}

Temari entered the room.

"Dinner is ready."

Temari said before closing the door.

"Alright time to eat."

Kankuro picked up the two boys and he started walking towards the dining room.


End file.
